


Lua de Sangue

by Roseangie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:31:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseangie/pseuds/Roseangie
Summary: Uma estória que fiz pra presentear uma amiga muito querida. Peguei emprestados personagens de JK Rowling,pelos quais minha amiga caía de amores e os coloquei nessa estória espero que se divirtam como eu me diverti ao escrever.Harry Potter e seus personagens são de propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros, entre outros. Eu só os levo para passear.E no caso dessa fic especificamente, ele vieram realizar as fantasias de uma amiga querida.Um presente de aniversário para Mia.





	1. Sobre cães , lobos e uivos

Quando avistei a cidade, senti uma mistura de alívio e temor. Aliviada por ter terminado viagem e medo por estar pela primeira vez sozinha, sem ter ninguém para cuidar ou com quem me preocupar. Um mês na cabana, melhor dizendo no refúgio. Um mês para respirar, pensar ,decidir,e talvez conseguir entender o que me impedia de ser feliz, de voltar a viver e fazer o que todos esperavam que eu fizesse.Um mês sem ouvir alguém dizer que tem um amigo fabuloso que eu deveria conhecer. A noite estava agradavelmente brumosa,a estrada deserta e no céu havia uma bola vermelha enorme junto à linha do horizonte. Uma lua vermelha. Lembrei-me logo das palavras de um dos livros que enchiam a estante de Margareth: 

  _“_ _O ciclo da Lua Branca é a fase Boa mãe o da Lua Vermelha é a fase da Bruxa, da feiticeira”._  

 Definitivamente eu seria uma bruxa na próxima Lua Nova, já que estávamos na Lua cheia. Ainda não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim. Não terminei de ler o livro. Estava irritada e naquele momento se pudesse enforcaria Margareth e a criatura que escreveu o livro, se eu estava na minha fase bruxa, eu era uma bruxa mal humorada. Estava odiando a estrada, e o carro minúsculo que havia alugado.  

Durante o percurso vinha comendo chocolate e senti a garganta um pouco ressecada. Peguei a garrafa plástica de água, pensando no quanto era pouco prático beber enquanto dirigia. Segurava a direção por baixo com apenas uma das mãos enquanto tentava fechar a garrafa com a outra, e a tampinha caiu... meu reflexo de olhar para baixo e segurá-la foi rápido, mas foi o suficiente para o carro mudar sua trajetória ao encontrar um desnível na pista e, ao levantar os olhos vi mais da metade do carro andando sobre o acostamento e dois enormes cachorros atravessando a pista bem a minha frente. 

  No susto, não pensei duas vezes e puxei o volante bruscamente, trazendo o carro de volta à pista, porém, com muita instabilidade, o que me levou a procurar levemente o freio, mudando novamente o curso e saindo para o outro lado da pista, logo depois conseguindo retomar a estabilidade e parar,finalmente com o coração aos pulos. 

 Porém algo muito estranho aconteceu um dos cães vinha na direção do carro, farejando o ar, olhando fixamente para mim, me observando. Devia estar com medo, mas não, estava antes fascinada, não podia fazer nada, a não ser olhar o animal. Por que não gritava? — me perguntei — Por que não ligava o carro e corria?  

Nunca tinha visto um lobo fora de um zoológico,ou da TV,mas tinha certeza que nenhum lobo olhava dessa maneira. Antes que ele chegasse mais perto o outro cão,enorme e negro atacou o lobo,afastando-o do carro.Depois sumiram juntos na noite. 

O tempo começou a ralentar, e eu não conseguia me mexer, os movimentos pesados, forcei-me a ligar o carro e seguir viagem, rumo à cabana. 

 Quando cheguei à estradinha que levava à enseada e as cabanas, quase atropelei um cara que andava visivelmente desnorteado no meio da pista. Assim, cheguei a algum lugar ao norte de Bootle, uma casa afastada, de aparência fantasmagórica que, definitivamente eu não classificaria como encantadora, ou agradável. 

  _“Que noite!”_  

 Cheguei à pequena cabana,debaixo de uma chuva repentina que o tempo instável de outono trazia,pretendia acender a lareira assim que entrasse para espantar o friozinho úmido. 

Abri a porta e desci do carro, carregando apenas uma mochila. Pisei num graveto e isso produziu um ruído que me assustou. Quando estava nos degraus da entrada senti como se estivesse sendo observada, um arrepio eriçou a pele da minha nuca. Vi nas sombras, entre algumas árvores, quieto como uma estátua, o enorme cão negro, com olhos brilhantes como estrelas. Fiz barulho com as chaves abri rapidamente a porta e me senti mais segura. 

 Depois comecei a rir sozinha, tentando atribuir a minha imaginação os rugidos e uivos que ouvia. 

 


	2. Odeio noites de Lua Cheia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ser amigo de um lobisomem não é coisa fácil mesmo sendo um animago.

 

Eu a olhava através das sombras das árvores. Me perguntando quem era essa mulher? A via mover-se com pressa, um pouco nervosa, lançando olhares para trás enquanto se dirigia à cabana. 

 Era a mesma de quem ele tinha se aproximado na estrada. Podia sentir seu cheiro a metros de distância. E tinha seguido seu cheiro. Um cheiro bom, quente, doce e forte. 

 Ele também deve ter sentido, pelo modo como a farejou na estrada. 

Apertei os dentes irritado. O que ela está fazendo aqui fora da temporada? Não deveria haver turistas nas cabanas nessa época do ano, não com esse tempo. 

 Os rugidos chegaram aos meus ouvidos atentos. Uma vez mais meu amigo era lobo e eu o ajudaria a passar por mais essa lua sem ferir ninguém. Olhei para o céu e vi uma enorme lua vermelha. 

  _“Lua vermelha, sinal de mau agouro”._  

 Senti que estava perto, também tinha vindo atrás da mulher. Seu cheiro inconfundível espalhava-se pelo ar. 

Vi os olhos de meu amigo flutuando como duas brasas na noite. Ele estava vindo veloz e galopante. Louco. Ferino. Fora de controle. Arremessou-se contra mim, atravessando o ar num voo selvagem. Seu corpo chocou-se contra o meu. Parou ao lado do carro. Ergueu as patas dianteiras, ficando em pé. Tinha o dobro da minha altura. Deixou todo o ar de seu peito escapar num rugido agressivo e assustador, mesmo para mim. As garras dianteiras voltaram ao chão, raspando contra o solo. A boca arreganhada exalava um hálito quente e intimidante. Apertou os olhos vermelhos grunhindo baixa e nervosamente. No lobo não havia traço de meu amigo. O corpo coberto de pelos grossos e castanhos estava reluzente, molhado de água da chuva. Não podia deixar que chegasse aquela mulher. Grunhi também. Ele me fitou com olhos que brilhavam de raiva. Deu meia volta em silêncio e desapareceu entre as árvores. Corri atrás dele e ele me atacou.  Rolamos juntos. Seu pescoço entre meus dentes, minhas garras arranhando suas costas. 

 Era nossa velha dança de Lua Cheia. Precisava aguentar mais um pouco, logo a maldita lua vermelha iria sumir, mas antes que sumisse ele me acertou uma patada de direita, caí e o vi seguindo em direção à cabana.  

  _Segui atrás dele_ meio tonto, mas a lua sumia no céu e a transformação terminava, ele caiu perto do carro, pretendia pegá-lo quando a mulher abriu a porta. 

 _“D_ _roga! Odeio noites de Lua Cheia”._  


	3. Padfoot

 

Quando olhei pela janela, tive a impressão de ver o lobo, ri, pestanejei e, ao abrir os olhos, o lobo tinha desaparecido. Por um momento, tive a sensação de estar saindo de um transe, olhei em volta a procura de algum movimento, de alguma sombra ou algum rastro. 

  _“_ _Nada, nada mais que o silêncio. Deixa de ser boba_ _”_ _._  

 — Estou imaginando coisas — falei,  enquanto abria a porta para ir ao carro pegar as caixas com meu material de pintura. Convenci-me que o que tinha visto, não era mais do que um cachorro. Os lobos são animais selvagens, não são? Não vivem em enseadas abandonadas e não se aproximavam das pessoas daquele jeito, para ficarem quietos olhando e depois desaparecendo. Enfim, devia ser o cachorro de algum vizinho;um vizinho que devia ter também um cachorro grande e negro 

 Chegando ao carro encontrei um homem caído, parecia ferido em vários pontos, havia sangue por todo o corpo e ele estava nu. O homem se levantou olhou para mim com um ar confuso, deu dois ou três passos e caiu nos meus braços. 

— Merda! 

 Estava só. Absolutamente só. Com um homem nu e ensanguentado. Eu o levei até o carro e com algum esforço o coloquei no banco de trás. Era alto e magro, mas ainda assim difícil de carregar.  

— Você está se sentindo melhor? — depois, ri de mim mesma. — Pergunta idiota! Vou te levar pra um hospital. Ele segurou meu pulso com força, olhou-me nos olhos e saindo do seu torpor falou de modo firme. — Não. Nada de hospital, me leve pra casa. — Parou um pouco, deixou escapar um gemido. — Não é longe.  

 — Olha você está ferido e me parece mais sensato ir ao hospital. — ele segurava meu pulso, com firmeza e olhando nos meus olhos disse numa voz calma e baixa: 

 — Nada de hospital, você vai me levar para casa. 

 Contrariando o bom senso concordei. — Está bem, sua casa, nada de hospital. Tem certeza? 

— Eu vou ficar bem, não se preocupe — acrescentou sorrindo, ao mesmo tempo em que relaxou a pressão em meu pulso e, devagar intercalando com gemidos de dor explicou como chegar a sua casa. 

Fechei a cabana, corri de volta ao carro e o levei até uma cabana não muito distante da minha. Abri a porta do carro e o ajudei a chegar até a porta, não sem antes envolvê-lo num de meus cobertores. Era meio constrangedor andar abraçando um homem nu e desconhecido. 

 Assustei-me quando vi o mesmo cachorro negro da estrada, espreitando nas sombras. O homem fraco em meus braços também o viu, e sorriu ao ver o cão. 

— Estou bem, Padfoot. — o cão sumiu nas sombras. 

 — Ele é seu? 

— Sim é... É meu melhor amigo. Não vai lhe fazer mal, só está preocupado comigo. 

A porta se abriu e um homem surgiu. Tinha uma aparência sofrida, espessos cabelos longos e negros, entremeados por fios grisalhos, olhos longos e aveludados, de um cinza profundo. Assustei-me, mas o homem sorriu e se apressou em tirar de mim o peso do outro, carregando-o com carinho até a sala. 

 Fiquei parada um instante sem saber o que fazer, mas acabei por entrar, numa sala surpreendentemente grande, cheia de uma mobília solene e velha. Espelhos enormes dominavam o ambiente, havia também velhos quadros opacos e sem vida. 

 Distraí-me observando um delicado retrato de mulher em trajes antigos, tão real que parecia uma fotografia, tinha um sorriso tão doce, e os cabelos ruivos presos numa longa trança. Levei um enorme susto quando a ruiva pareceu piscar para um homem de cabelos negros parecido com o que me abrira a porta. 

Sacudi a cabeça, imaginando que havia sido o cansaço me pregando novas peças. 

— O que houve? Não tomou seu remédio hoje? — disse o senhor olhos cinza me olhando de soslaio. Ele tinha um ar desconfiado e ladino, mas era bonito e se movia como alguém que sabe disso. 

— Esqueci. Saí meio desorientado e.. 

— E eu o encontrei na minha porta. 

— Obrigada por tê-lo trazido. Vou levá-lo para o quarto. 

 Ainda olhando para o quadro me aproximei e passei um dos braços do homem ferido sobre o ombro, enquanto o amigo pegava o outro. Subimos a escada devagar e chegamos a um quarto encantador, com uma cama enorme, uma lareira pequena, uma escrivaninha e um armário de madeira. 

 Fiquei imaginando se aqueles dois seriam amantes, enquanto observava o Senhor olhos cinza, tratar tão carinhosamente, o frágil amigo. 

 Ajudei-o a colocar o ferido na cama e saí devagar para deixar os dois a sós. Resolvi esperar na sala, para o caso de precisarem de ajuda, já que não havia visto nenhum carro ao entrar.  

_____________________________________________________

 

________________


	4. Ressaca

O quarto estava frio, e pela janela, vi que uma chuva fina continuava a cair. Six fechou a janela e ajeitou os lençóis ao meu redor. Depois me olhou com um ar preocupado e ao mesmo tempo irritado.  

Os vários pontos rasgados e dilacerados em minha pele ardiam terrivelmente. Pensei em ficar na cama até a semana seguinte. Sempre fico cansado depois de uma transformação, mas estava ficando cada vez mais sofrido; devia ser a idade. Uma onda de náusea me forçou a fugir dos lençóis e ir aos tropeços até o banheiro.  

 Ele me apoiou e seus olhos agora mostravam apenas carinho e preocupação. Comecei a suar, talvez fosse febre. Passei a mão pelo rosto querido de Six e senti minha cabeça rodar. Caí, retorcendo-me de dor no chão e, antes que pudesse levantar meu rosto, comecei a vomitar o que havia caçado na véspera, restos de algo que não era humano felizmente. 

Ele me amparou pacientemente. Depois ligou o chuveiro e me colocou na banheira, onde eu fiquei como um zumbi enquanto a água quente me lavava. Deixei que ele ensaboasse meu corpo e cabelo. A água ficou turva, eu devia estar imundo. Esfregou minha cabeça até que todo o sangue seco sumiu. Depois, arrumou tudo e me acomodou na cama limpa. 

Ele tinha acabado de voltar de seu exílio tropical, fez o que era preciso, mas não parecia feliz. Estávamos em Innsmouth havia duas semanas. Ele não gostava da cidade, mas gostava da casa que era herança do seu tio Alphard. 

 Aquele era um povoado cercado por pântanos de um lado, penhascos no outro  e, no centro, uma enseada que continha alguns barcos pesqueiros. O lugar era feio mesmo ao pôr-do-sol quando tudo fica bonito. Gostávamos de imaginar que o tio de Six havia sido feliz ali com a mulher ruiva do quadro, e que a casa nos traria sorte. Olhei para meu velho amigo com carinho e gratidão. 

— O que fez com a mulher? 

— Envenenei. Acredita?  

— Não — respondi sorrindo. — Obviamente não! 

— Pois devia. Preciso confirmar as mentiras que contam a meu respeito, justificar minha fama. 

— Onde ela está? — Perguntei enquanto me acomodava na cama.

— Acho que ainda está lá em baixo, assombrada pelo quadro de tio Alphard e provavelmente sabe agora que  somos amantes,eu e você, depois de me ver te carregar pelado e ficar aqui todo esse tempo trancado — ele disse dando-me um tapa carinhoso na cabeça. — Você acaba com a minha reputação, sabia? 

— Você não faz o meu tipo! — respondi rindo. — Me faz um favor e vá até lá! Finja que é gentil.Gostei dela! Parece interessante. 

— Ainda acho que seria melhor envenená-la — ele disse, fazendo uma careta — mas vou tentar. 

 


	5. Sorrisos e espinhos

 

Quando entrei na sala, ela permaneceu sentada. Era uma mulher bonita de cabelo liso e castanho, que trazia preso em um rabo de cavalo. Seus olhos pareciam cansados; e eram de um verde escuro e profundo. Simpatizei com seu ar decidido e prático.

—  Pronto agora que cuidei dele, preciso cuidar de você. —  disse sorrindo e passando abusadamente o braço sobre seus ombros.

—  Eu... me assustei. Não ouvi você .

—  Desculpe. Não me ouviu porque estava dormindo em pé ,parece cansada, e não posso permitir que saia dirigindo assim à noite e com essa chuva.

—  Não se preocupe eu vou ficar bem, a minha cabana fica perto daqui — disse afastando-se de mim — Seu amigo está bem? Não precisa mesmo ir a um hospital?

 —  Sim ele está bem, só precisa descansar e não precisa de um hospital. —  Ela parecia inquieta olhando constantemente para a porta. — Por que está tão nervosa? Eu não mordo,se você não quiser.

—  Não estou... nervosa,apenas assustada ,havia tanto sangue!  —  notei divertido que mais do que o sangue, era a minha presença a fonte da perturbação dela.

—  Acredite, está tudo bem. Ele caiu, estava meio bêbado, não foi nada sério. — olhei-a nos olhos e a convenci. —  E quanto a você vamos fazer o seguinte, vou acompanhá-la até sua cabana, só para ter certeza que vai ficar bem. Posso? —  E dei-lhe o meu melhor sorriso, Moony teria ficado orgulhoso da minha civilidade. Ela vacilou um pouco, mas cedeu.

—  Sim...  Está bem, me chamo Mônica Thorne*. —  disse estendendo a mão, enquanto eu pensava se o nome deveria ser entendido literalmente.

— Pode me chamar de Six. Agora se me der a chave do carro, levo você para casa.

 “Será que Moony se importaria?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mônica: grego: "solitária, viúva", latim: monja”. THORNE – (inglês) – Árvore de espinhos.


	6. Um estranho tangível

Eu entreguei as chaves e deixei que ele assumisse a direção, estava cansada. Entramos no pequeno carro e seguimos em silêncio o curto trajeto entre a cabana deles e a minha. Passava das cinco da manhã quando ele parou o carro.

— Pronto, está entregue. — Ele olhou para as caixas que ainda estavam no banco de trás. — Não quer que eu ajude a levar tudo isso? Parecem pesadas... 

Não ouvi as frases seguintes, presa aos seus olhos, reparando como pareciam ao mesmo tempo divertidos, cínicos e sombrios. Pensava em como pareciam emitir um pedido desesperado de ajuda e ao mesmo tempo pareciam tão firmes. Ele falava, mas sua voz parecia estar sendo emitida em baixa freqüência, e eu só percebia os olhos. 

—  Quer que eu leve as caixas? — Ele sorria de um jeito ambíguo, lascivo, quase indecente.

— Ah... As caixas. Sim, claro!

Descemos do carro, e quando pegamos a primeira caixa, minha mão roçou a dele. Rapidamente enfiei as mãos no bolso e deixei que ele pegasse as caixas sozinho. Ele sorria. _“_ _Que bobagem Mônica, o cara é gay. Você está segura._ _”_ Ele depositou as caixas com meu material de desenho na sala.

— Agradável a sua cabana — disse olhando em volta. —  Vai ficar muito tempo?

Ele ainda sorria, e percebi que já sabia que me deixava nervosa.

—  Um mês ou dois.

Era a primeira vez em anos que ficava assim mexida por um homem.

—  Foi uma noite incomum e cansativa. Vou deixar você dormir como uma boa menina.

Seus olhos tinham um tom de cinza que se modificava de acordo com a luz ou a cor da camisa. Estavam cinzentos naquele momento. Ele caminhou até a porta, e eu a abri.Não havia palavras; estávamos presos, olhos nos olhos, enfeitiçados como serpentes. Ele tocou meus olhos, minha boca, meu pescoço. Finalmente as mãos dele se moveram sobre meu corpo, numa carícia feroz.. Não ofereci resistência.  Dei-me de presente aquele beijo, aquele prazer incerto e frágil. Ele puxou-me de encontro ao  corpo, as mãos nos meus quadris, o rosto tão próximo que eu podia sentir sua respiração. A boa moça comportada e certinha retomou o controle. Eu o afastei, os olhos cinza brilhavam. Ficamos parados, a respiração entrecortada, livres do encanto. Ele sorriu.

—  Última chance. Se você pedir, eu paro. 

Estava nos braços de um completo estranho, sexy e sedutor. Se ele encaixasse seu corpo no meu de novo, não conseguiria pensar e o empurrei suave e debilmente. Ganhei alguns centímetros para pensar.

—  Desculpa..

—  Ok.

Ele se afastou e ficou parado à porta, os olhos fixos em mim, os meus presos naquele mar cinza e gelado. Alguma coisa naquele olhar mexia comigo, ou talvez fosse a proximidade quase sufocante. Ele se movia de um modo lento, medido e elegante. Não conseguia afastar os olhos dele. Parecia quase irreal parado à minha porta. As calças um pouco justas demais, a camisa preta grudando no corpo devido à chuva fina que caía. Tentei guardar sua imagem; um estranho tangível para povoar minhas fantasias.


	7. quase

 

Estiquei-me na cama e abri o livro; uma coletânea de sonetos de Shakespeare. Como tudo o mais que me pertencia, era velho e surrado, me acompanhava desde os tempos de escola. Abri na página já muito marcada do soneto 29. 

  _“_ _Quando em minha desgraça e sem fortuna sigo_  

 _dos homens desprezado, e minha sorte choro,_  

 _praguejo contra os céus insensíveis, deploro_  

 _meu destino, e em protesto inútil me maldigo_ **_._ ** ****   

Esses versos sempre pareceram adequados a mim, desde que esquecesse a parte final do soneto. Fechei o livro quando a porta se abriu e Sirius entrou agitado. Por um instante ele não parecia mais o fugitivo de Azkaban, parecia ter voltado a ser o adolescente de Hogwarts. Fixei meus olhos em Sirius. 

— O que você está aprontando Paddy? 

 — Nada sério. 

 — Então não há problema em me contar. 

 — Estava com a trouxa. 

 Olhei para Sirius ligeiramente incomodado com a palavra  _trouxa_. Como se chamar desse modo a mulher que me ajudara não fosse correto, como não era correto ele ser condenado por um crime que não cometeu, como não era correto eu viver como pária por ser um maldito lobisomem. Pensei em como os bruxos são preconceituosos, não são tolerantes, não respeitam pessoas diferentes deles. Mesmo os melhores como Sirius eram cheios de toda essa cultura nojenta. 

— Você estava com... Ela deve ter um nome, não? 

 Sirius sorriu e entendeu a reprimenda. 

 

— Sim, tem. Estava com a Mônica. Mônica Thorne. 

— Pelo seu jeito, vocês não tomaram chá. 

 Ele sorriu malicioso. O velho Paddy surgindo do amargurado Sirius. 

— Eu a beijei, só isso. Acho que me irritei com o fato dela presumir que eu me resumo a amar você.  E adorei o modo como ela me olhava. Nada de medo pelo meu passado, ela só via meus olhos, só via a mim. Sinto falta disso.

 Sorrimos , seria melhor dizer que pensamos sorrir, eram apenas sombras de sorrisos. Como nós mesmos éramos algum tipo de sombra.

— Sem feitiços, eu espero. 

— E desde quando preciso de feitiços para me entender com as garotas? 

 Eu gargalhei, levantando-me da cama. 

— Nunca, Paddy. Nunca.

— O problema é que ela parece legal, do tipo que precisa de sentimento e não só de sexo. 

— O que foi meu querido Paddy? Ganhou uma consciência em Azkaban? 

 Ele parecia triste e amargurado e me arrependi imediatamente do comentário tolo.

— Faço parte do braço da família que é repleto de consciência e quases. Quase felizes, quase livres, quase amados. Acho que o tio Alphard sabia disso, do meu destino, quando me deixou essa herdade. Essa cabana onde ele quase foi feliz. Nos abraçamos por algum tempo.

Nos beijamos suavemente e ele se afastou. 

— Não há espaço para esse tipo de envolvimento na minha vida, Moony. A lua cheia já passou, se você não se importar, vou viajar e volto antes da próxima lua crescente. 

— Vai para onde? 

— Vou para perto de Harry. Você e ele são a única família que me sobrou. 

 Não havia nada que pudéssemos dizer, não passávamos de projetos e promessas desconexos. Duas vidas interrompidas por tragédias demais. 

— Vou ficar mais um pouco aqui. Escreva se precisar de ajuda. 

 Ele apertou meu rosto entre as mãos e beijou-me delicadamente.

— Não, nada de corujas. Vou ficar bem. 

  E partiu. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Depois que Black partiu, entrei na cabana. O corpo ainda se movendo indolente e lascivo, a excitação provocada pelos beijos se dissipando aos poucos. Mas não havia espaço em minha vida para oBlack. Eu não tinha toda a paixão que ele parecia precisar. Pensei que seria bom ser um pouco mais moderna e ficar com o homem bonito e angustiado por uma noite, mas não era assim que eu funcionava; precisava de amor muito mais que de sexo. Mentira, precisava de sexo com amor!

Subi para o quarto e me joguei na cama, espantando a lembrança dos beijos. Dormi rapidamente e logo estava sonhando. Mas não sonhei com  Black; em meu sonho, eu percorria uma floresta de árvores gigantes em meio a um denso nevoeiro para chegar ao ancoradouro na enseada de Innsmouth. Tinha caminhado entre as árvores para procurar meu amor perdido. O vento que vinha do mar despenteava meus cabelos e eu esperava pela chegada desse amor perdido. A brisa fresca me fazia sorrir, estava tranquila no sonho, pois tinha certeza que ele chegaria logo. Foi quando ouvi um rosnado e, ao me voltar, vi o lobo. Tinha pelos e olhos castanhos e estava tão próximo, era tão bonito e seus olhos tinham um brilho dourado e triste que me encantavam. Não tinha medo no sonho; estendi a mão e toquei sua cabeça numa carícia suave. Acordei me sentindo frustrada, sem saber exatamente o por que.Passei os dias seguintes lendo furiosamente e desenhando o lobo dos sonhos. Desenhando principalmente os olhos marrons dourados. Tinha a sensação de já ter visto aqueles olhos antes. Então, numa manhã, resolvi seguir até o ancoradouro, num passeio inútil.O céu estava cinzento e provavelmente iria voltar para casa debaixo de chuva, mas não me importei. O ancoradouro real era feio e desagradável, em nada lembrava o que eu via nos meus sonhos, mas o vento era agradável e me deixei ficar olhando o mar. Depois, ouvi uma voz agradável às minhas costas:

— O ancoradouro não é nada agradável, mas a visão do mar compensa tudo. Não acha?

Diante de mim estava o homem a quem eu tinha ajudado. Apoiado numa bengala, o rosto ferido e com os cabelos agitados pelo vento. Mas o que prendia minha atenção eram seus olhos, tinham o mesmo tom dos olhos do lobo, o mesmo brilho.

— Sim, compensa.

— Acho que não me apresentei adequadamente naquela noite, nem agradeci pela sua ajuda.

Estendeu a mão e com um sorriso disse seu nome: Remus J. Lupin.

—  Muito prazer. Mônica Thorne.

 — Muito Prazer, Mônica. E obrigado, mesmo.

 — Ora, não foi nada.

A chuva caiu, como eu esperava, caminhamos em silêncio em direção às cabanas com a chuva fria caindo sem parar. Ele parecia entender que eu não queria falar. Logo chegamos à porta da minha cabana. Estávamos com os cabelos molhados e enregelados. O céu cinzento e o vento aumentavam a sensação de frio.

— Pronto, você está entregue — ele disse sorrindo — enquanto eu não conseguia deixar de encarar seus olhos.

— É, estou. Mas não precisava se preocupar. — Ele começou a se afastar, e senti um repentino desejo de prolongar a presença dele ali. Por isso, perguntei sem realmente ter o desejo de saber: — Onde está seu cachorro?

Ele se voltou com um sorriso leve.

— Não está aqui, partiu com o Sirius.

— Ah, Sirius partiu? – A informação me pegou de surpresa.Ele sorriu de um modo triste.

— Não se importe, ele não gosta muito de despedidas.

Foi a minha vez de sorrir.

— Não esperava uma despedida. — respondi.

Seus olhos me encantavam, não conseguia parar de encará-lo. Ele parecia constrangido.

— Preciso ir.

— Não gostaria de uma xícara de chá? Você parece gelado. 

Depois de um instante, ele aceitou meu convite. Entramos na cabana e acendi o fogo. Sentamos no chão perto da lareira, estávamos realmente gelados. Insisti com ele para que tirasse o suéter molhado e subi para trocar o meu. Quando voltei, ele estava parado com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos olhando para meus desenhos que estavam numa pasta sobre a mesa. Havia espalhado os vários esboços dos olhos do lobo, mas fitava com muito interesse um desenho em especial.

— Gostou deles? — perguntei enquanto seguia para a pequena cozinha. 

Ele não respondeu. Concentrei-me no chá e não me dei conta que ele estava atrás de mim, e tinha um cheiro bom que lembrava floresta e chuva. Um cheiro que me fazia pensar num animal selvagem. 

— Gostei dos seus desenhos, Mônica. São muito bonitos. 

Passei a ele uma xícara de chá,  ele tomou um pouco e depois continuou me olhando através dos vapores do chá de maçã e canela. 

 — Humm... muito bom esse chá. Mas por que você desenha lobos e lobisomens?

 — Esse desenho? – perguntei, aproximando-me para ver o esboço que ele trazia nas mãos.

Era um esboço em que misturava o lobo dos meus sonhos com um homem. Olhando de novo para o desenho percebi que o homem se parecia com ele.

 — Tenho sonhado com esse lobo.

 — Ah... Entendo... 

E seus olhos dourados se desviaram para as chamas da lareira. Voltamos a nos sentar perto do fogo. E depois de algum tempo em silêncio, ele voltou a falar pausadamente como se estivesse dando uma aula:

 — Você sabe que os lobos são animais selvagens, não sabe, Mônica?

 — Sim, eu sei. E sei também que os lobos solitários são os mais selvagens de todos.

Estávamos sentados muito juntos, e eu podia sentir o cheiro dele — quase animal — e pensei que talvez ele fosse muito perigoso.

 — Do que você está fugindo, Mônica? Por que está aqui, escondida do mundo?

 — Eu poderia lhe fazer a mesma pergunta.

Ele se ergueu e sorriu, ficando de pé junto à lareira, olhando-me de um modo infinitamente triste. Estava me dando pena.

— Vim para me dar um tempo, ficar só, repensar minha vida.

— Então talvez,  eu devesse  ir embora — ele disse sorrindo.

 — Não! — falei de um modo um pouco apressado demais. — Gosto da sua companhia. Não estou acostumada a ficar sozinha tanto tempo. 

Ele sorriu de um modo malicioso que me fez lembrar do Sirius. 

— Mas não foi para isso que você veio?

 — Sim, e gosto disso. Mas é que sou professora há vários anos e estou acostumada a estar rodeada de pessoas.

 — Sei como é. Também fui professor.

 — Foi? Não é mais?

 — Não mais. Estou... aposentado.

 — Mas você parece tão jovem e forte.

 — Só pareço, minha alma é tão velha quanto matusalém.

 No silêncio que se seguiu, tentei imaginá-lo como professor.

 — Você gostava?

 — De quê? De ser Professor? Dos alunos?

 — Sim.

 

— Gostava. Gostava muito. E você?

 — Não gosto das pessoas — disse depois de um gole do chá, que a essa altura estava frio — da maioria delas. 

— Como assim, não gosta das pessoas?

 — Claro... Gosto de algumas, mas no geral, fujo delas para não me magoar. — Ele riu — E você, gosta? Parece-me tão solitário...

 — Sim. Eu gosto das pessoas. — Fez uma pausa. — Muitas são exigentes, egoístas, egocêntricas. Ainda que isso não seja um problema em si, com freqüência me magoam, mas gosto de estar cercado de gente. Apenas acho que não devo sobrecarregar aqueles a quem amo com meus problemas. — Tive vontade de perguntar que problemas seriam esses, mas achei que seria indelicada e invasiva. — Já é tarde Mônica, obrigado pelo chá e pela conversa — ele disse, vestindo o suéter e calçando os sapatos que estavam secos há muito tempo.  — Foi uma manhã agradável.

Ele abriu a porta e saiu antes que pudesse pensar em algo para fazê-lo ficar; era como se  ele fugisse de mim. Corri até a porta e a abri, deixando entrar uma lufada de vento gelado, mas ele não estava lá. Não sei como ele pôde se mover tão rápido. 

Quando entrei, senti a mesma frustração imensa. Era igual ao que sentia quando acordava sempre que sonhava com o lobo. 


	9. Legilimens

 

Voltei para a cabana confuso. Sentia um misto de alegria, dor e medo. Pensava que a manhã tinha sido perfeita. Mônica era uma companhia agradável e eu me sentia atraído e imensamente à vontade com ela. Mas não há lugar em minha maldita vida para esse tipo de envolvimento. _E eu não sou como Sirius_ _,_ _posso perfeitamente controlar a atração física que sinto por essa mulher_  - pensava exasperado. Subi para o quarto e me joguei na cama irritado com a ideia toda.Sempre que penso em mim mesmo, eu me vejo como alguém duplamente amaldiçoado. Amaldiçoado a virar uma fera a cada Lua cheia e a sobreviver a todos aqueles a quem amo. Mas já me acostumei às duas coisas, me acostumei a seguir sozinho pela minha vida miserável. Fiquei muito tempo no quarto escuro e frio sentindo pena de mim mesmo, mas depois que resolvi me afastar fiquei mais calmo. Era simples, eu iria embora. Partiria antes de me envolver.

Tomava essas decisõess enquanto ela estava tomando outras, que eram exatamente o oposto das minhas. Saiu da cabana, entrou no carro e veio atrás de mim. Eu a percebi antes mesmo de ouvir o som do motor, e saber que ela estava vindo me irritou. Recusei-me a ceder ao impulso de esperá-la de pé na varanda como um tolo apaixonado. Por isso fiquei no quarto dando voltas e amaldiçoando a ela e a todas as mulheres em todas as línguas que conhecia, até que a ouvi chamando meu nome à porta. Abri a porta mal-humorado, e lá estava ela, com uma cesta onde se destacava uma garrafa de vinho. Ela sorria, e seu sorriso me desarmou, não conseguiria ser rude, não sabia como. Enfiei as mãos nos bolsos da calça numa atitude auto-protetora e me afastei para lhe dar passagem.

— Oi, Mônica. — Contra minha vontade, meu corpo a saudou de todos os modos, o coração acelerou e meu rosto ficou ridiculamente ruborizado. — Quer entrar? 

Ela entrou sem esperar um segundo convite. Quando passou por mim, tive a impressão de ouvir uma música alegre. Sem que ela percebesse, enfeiticei o quadro para que se comportasse como um quadro normal, nada de pintura se movendo, nada de feitiço.

— Desculpe a invasão, não tinha certeza se ia te encontrar — ela falou enquanto invadia a cozinha.

— Não?

— Não — ela respondeu. — Tinha esperança, mas... não certeza — falou com a voz nervosa. — Fiz uma lasanha e trouxe vinho, espero que goste.

 — Eu gosto não se preocupe — respondi sorridente.

Enquanto tentava acender a lareira, ela procurava alguma coisa na cozinha.

 — Onde você guarda os pratos e talheres?

 — Sente-se aqui perto do fogo, você deve estar gelada. Deixe que eu pego tudo... 

Sentamos perto do fogo com nossos pratos e taças e uma boa garrafa de Merlot. O vinho, a boa comida, a conversa, tudo contribuía para uma falsa sensação de familiaridade. Falamos de livros e descobri que ela também amava Shakespeare. Um pouco de vinho manchava meu rosto e ela aproximou a mão para retirar a pequena mancha e seu toque cálido me fez lembrar da decisão que havia tomado antes. Ela me olhava e eu a desejava, podia me perder naqueles olhos.

Não sei se foi o vinho, mas cheguei mais perto e deslizei os dedos pelo cabelo de Mônica.

— Gosto deles assim.

 — Esqueci de prendê-los — ela respondeu com voz rouca. 

— E o vento os penteou para mim.— adicionei enquanto acariciava o rosto dela.

O sangue corria tão rápido pelas minhas veias que podia ouvir seu rugido palpitando em minhas têmporas. Ela não se movia, eu mal podia respirar.

— Posso te tocar? — perguntei, colocando uma mão entre as curvas de seus seios. — Assim? — adicionei enquanto estendia os dedos.Não se convive tanto tempo com Sirius Black impunemente, eu pensei.Ela suspirou; a respiração se entrecortou, mas continuou sem se mover, parada, sem se aproximar mais ou se afastar.

— Só tem que dizer que não — murmurei ao mesmo tempo em que roçava os lábios sobre o pescoço dela. — Quero provar o gosto da sua pele. Não vai fazer nada para me impedir? 

Ela não respondeu, fechou os olhos e emitiu um primeiro som, que eu poderia ter interpretado como um protesto... E um segundo que foi, sem dúvida, um gemido de prazer. Beijei-a mais delicadamente do que eu esperava, talvez mais delicadamente do que queria. Mônica acariciou minha nuca, e eu aprofundei o beijo. Procurei sua boca com avidez e firmeza. Meus instintos exigiam que a abraçasse mais forte, que convertesse o beijo em algo selvagem. Então recuperei o controle e a afastei.

— Não pode ser. Você não me conhece, não sabe no que está se metendo — sussurrei, temeroso de fincar-lhe os dentes. — Nem eu estou pronto para você. Volte para casa. Lá vai estar a salvo.

— Ninguém fez sentir-me assim, nunca.

Os olhos dela brilhavam, e eu tremia de desejo. Murmurei o feitiço  _Legilimens_  e apoiei meu corpo ao dela, abalado com sua sinceridade.

— Quero ser justo com você.

— Eu, eu quero... 

— Sei que quer, mas não é tão simples. Volte para sua casa. – Eu praticamente a estava empurrando para fora, e ela se irritou.

— Está bem, eu vou! — replicou com faíscas saindo dos olhos. — Mas não volte a pôr as suas mãos em cima de mim se não quiser complicar as coisas! 

Depois saiu batendo a porta e entrando no carro, arrancando velozmente. Não pude deixar de sorrir.


	10. Sem promessas, sem futuro.

 

Voltei para casa muito irritada, o corpo agitado pelos beijos, a alma em chamas pelo sentimento que o vizinho havia despertado. Fiquei parada dentro do carro, as mãos agarradas ao volante ainda sentindo o cheiro dele na minha pele, o gosto dele na minha boca. Esmurrei a droga do volante e desci batendo a porta do carro com força.Entrei na cabana e fiquei dando voltas na sala maldizendo o dia em que aceitei a oferta de Angie e vim me enfiar naquela cabana. Olhei para a pasta com os desenhos e abri aquele em que havia retratado o homem lobo. Sorrindo, percebi que havia reparado mais do que seria apropriado na anatomia de Remus quando o socorri. Passei o dedo sobre o desenho, carinhosamente. Ainda estava zangada, mas a raiva e a irritação estavam se abrandando, cedendo espaço para a frustração e a melancolia.Estava tão confusa; era óbvio que eu o desejava, mas não sabia o que fazer. E como sempre fazia quando precisava tomar uma decisão importante, busquei o Tarô.Estendi o baralho sobre a mesa ao lado dos meus desenhos e de uma xícara de chá fumegante e me preparava para tirar as cartas.  Antes de virá-las, a porta se abriu, e ele surgiu sorrindo. 

— E se o futuro for ruim? 

Eu sorri, afastando os últimos resquícios de raiva.  Feliz por ele ter vindo.

— Fingirei que não vi.

— Então me diga, o que vê no meu futuro?

—  Nunca li para outro, apenas para mim, mas posso tentar.

Ele sentou-se diante de mim e sorriu. Olhei para as cartas e lá estava o arcano XVIII. Ele pareceu ficar ainda mais melancólico que o habitual.

— É o Arcano XVIII. Sim, eu o conheço bem; você tem a Lua em seu caminho. A Lua no Tarot fala sobre uma viagem da Alma. Um caminho escuro e enevoado, onde os limites estão borrados. Uma passagem difícil e perigosa.

 — Sim, mas também pode significar um enigma, um desafio. 

— A carta da lua fala de perda de energia. — Ele se aproximou e pousou as mãos em meu ombro. — Vejo que estou certo, e você deve mesmo ficar longe de mim.

A carta seguinte era o Enforcado. Ele suspirou quando a viu. E eu continuei. 

— Há uma maldição sobre você. Muitos perigos para quem ceder aos seus encantos. E muitas cederão... Muitas? – Olhei para ele sorrindo, mas ele não sorria. E eu continuei:—  É uma carta poderosa: O Enforcado. Vejo perigo, enfermidade, doença... 

A carta seguinte era O Diabo.Passei o dedo indicador pela carta. As mãos dele sobre meu ombro, o seu cheiro, devem ter contribuído na minha interpretação.

— E vejo uma pausa para a vida, para a luxúria e a energia livre do outro lado das montanhas, no mar... no tempo. Sei que é confuso, mas vejo isso e não me engano. A sua alma é como a de Lázaro, sofrida e dolorida. Vejo na sua vida alguém que o seduzirá com seu talento e com coisas piores. Em resumo:  O Diabo.Virei a carta seguinte: A Justiça.

 — A Justiça no Tarot é tudo que o Diabo não é. Na Justiça reina a ordem, a economia, o radicalismo em nome da lei, de uma verdade socialmente aceita. Me parece que você preza a  responsabilidade... Mas há também algo relacionado à inocência e à culpa. Fala de divisão. Mas me parece que, por fim, você sempre se decide pela lealdade àquilo que elegeu como uma verdade maior, mesmo que tenha que sacrificar suas necessidades no âmbito pessoal, mas fala também que o sentimento preside seus julgamentos.Ele indicou a última carta.

— E esse o que significa?

Ele havia tirado a Morte invertida. E eu me apressei em explicar que por se mostrar invertida, poderia representar uma boa notícia:

— Sinto um vento furioso e mais nada. A sua viagem terminará, sem dúvida... eu vejo isso. De uma maneira ou outra, suas viagens terminarão. Aqui também há um erro, como sempre. Mas você está forte agora... Forte como uma árvore na floresta. Você não está sozinho, como pensa estar. Vejo um mar de rostos de pessoas amigas e inimigas, de amantes... Você tem ao seu lado muitos admiradores que lutarão ao seu lado pelo que acredita... Vejo morte sim, mas vejo também.. Não tenha medo. Nesta carta eu vejo... Vejo um “renascimento”.

Estremeci quando ele sentou ao meu lado. 

— Renascimento, maldição, decisões perigosas, enigmas, dor e morte, você viu tudo isso nas cartas. Entende por que preciso que se afaste de mim?

— Ei, calma. Reconheço que fui até sua casa, que estou atraída, mas foi você quem me beijou — falei enquanto guardava as cartas.

— Sim, foi o que fiz sim, e vim até aqui

— Sim, foi o que fiz sim, e vim até aqui me desculpar. Não pelo beijo, beijaria você de novo agora, mas não tinha o direito de ser tão rude com você. Desculpe-me, realmente. A verdade é que gosto de estar só a maioria do tempo, mas sua visita me alegrou. Eu te beijei porque te desejava, porque tem uma boca muito bonita.

— Eu? Bonita?

— Sim, os homens que conhece são assim tão estúpidos? Nunca lhe disseram o quanto é bonita?

— Não estou acostumada a receber elogios — ele encolheu os ombros e sorriu.

—É a verdade.. Perdi o controle e por isso fui brusco e rude. Disse que não estava preparado para você e falava a sério.

— Sei que mal nos conhecemos, mas estamos aqui isolados, longe das nossas maldições, por que não nos permitirmos viver essa pausa prometida pelas cartas.

Ele sorriu e, estendendo a mão, acariciava minha nuca.

— Minhas maldiçoes me acompanham onde quer que eu vá. Não posso me envolver, não posso me apaixonar. Não quero e não devo. Por isso não valorize demais o que vai acontecer.

— Do que está falando?

— Disso! - Segurou meu rosto entre as mãos e me beijou, a principio delicadamente, depois aprofundou o beijo. Suas mãos percorrendo meu corpo ávido e quente.

Ele se afastou por um instante para olhar nos meus olhos.

— Sem promessas, sem futuro?

— Sem promessas, sem futuro.

 


	11. ciclo lunar

 

 

Deitei-a no tapete, perto da lareira. Tateando delicada e desajeitadamente em meio às suas roupas. Despindo-a com suavidade, segurança e calma. Então toquei o corpo macio, beijei-a devagar.Ela era tão linda.  Meu desejo batalhava com meu sentido de dever. Afastei os pensamentos confusos e decidi que só existia aquele momento em que eu a estava abraçando.  

— Faça amor comigo — ela sussurrou depois de deslizar a boca em meu pescoço.  

— Sabe o que eu sou? — eu perguntei, olhando-a aos olhos. 

—  Sei que é diferente — foi tudo que disse. 

Entrar no corpo dela, foi um momento de pura paz. Depois permaneci com os braços em volta dela. Nossos corpos úmidos. Éramos desconhecidos íntimos.E a paz que eu sentia era imensa. Quando por fim nos afastamos vi a lua crescente pequena e muito luminosa brilhando no céu de outono, marcando o tempo,afastando a paz. A tristeza pela perda da felicidade possível me invadiu. A tristeza de saber que aquela paz aquela ideia de felicidade não me pertenciam que eram passageiras,uma pausa em meio a minha merda de vida. Levantei-me ansioso por me afastar e fugir de mais uma promessa vazia. Ela levantou-se também e me abraçou. 

— Arrependido? 

— Arrepender-me disso?– e beijei-a delicadamente.— Não,mas existem outras coisas. 

— Que outras coisas? 

— Complicações. 

— Que complicações? 

— Sempre há as complicações.

—Então está arrependido.

—Talvez sim — respondi olhando a lua crescente. — Eu pensei poder seguir sem isso, mas você fez tudo começar de novo.

— O que começou de novo?

— A Vida.

Ela me olhou sem entender.

— Você me fez desejar viver, escapar. Sempre que faço isso, sempre que eu me abro para a vida, eu morro um pouco.

—  Mas não é bom esse sentimento, esse recomeço?

— Deveria ser. A lua marcava o tempo, em breve aquele interlúdio de paz acabaria, e eu a deixaria para trás com todas as suas possibilidades e promessas. Talvez levasse suas lembranças comigo,mas não agora, não ainda. Eu a apertei com força contra o peito.

— Se tudo fosse diferente, se tivéssemos uma chance... Você não me escaparia.

Ela riu e eu a beijei embora me sentisse amargurado. Ela havia despertado sentimentos, desejos e esperanças quando eu já havia desistido deles. Num momento em que eu queria ficar sozinho, ela invadiu minha solidão. A culpa não era dela, era minha; eu devia ter fugido. Mergulhamos de novo num turbilhão de prazer, desconhecidos íntimos dançando noite adentro. A lua marcava nosso tempo, e ele era tão curto. A lua cheia se aproximava; mais do que um conhecimento racional, eu podia sentir.Meu corpo sentia, e acho que Mônica sentia meu desespero. A cada dia amava-a de modo mais urgente. A impaciência tomava o lugar da gentileza, e o desejo ardia como brasa em minha pele. O animal em mim queria devorá-la, e ela não se oporia mas não queria perder o controle. Eu tinha encontrado em Mônica um tesouro. Era franca, sincera e tinha se aberto por completo, se entregado sem reservas. Não queria partir e abrir mão de mais uma possível felicidade. Acordei naquela manhã decidido a desaparecer. Olhei para Mônica adormecida ao meu lado e um turbilhão de sentimentos surgiu; prazer, desejo, necessidade e saudade. Beijei seu rosto, e outro sentimento juntou-se aos demais: desespero. Ela se moveu em seu sono, prestes a acordar. Eu queria percorrer seu corpo com as mãos, saboreá-la um pouco mais, e sabia que ficaria para mais um beijo, mais uma noite, mais uma tarde, e o tempo se esgotava enquanto eu seguia embriagado pelo cheiro, pelo gosto, pela textura da pele dela. Ela me dava tudo o que eu pedia. Beijo a beijo ela ia despertando, enquanto arqueava a cintura e se entregava de novo, sonolenta e linda. Depois permaneci com a cabeça entre seus seios e respirava lentamente. Estávamos cansados, nus, úmidos e enredados. E eu tinha de partir antes que quisesse tocá-la de novo. A lua marcava o tempo e meu tempo já havia se esgotado.

 

 


End file.
